Kpop Kdrama: For the better Days
by Elliott Drew
Summary: MinSun (Amber) and SeungTae(Henry) move with their aunt and cousin to Korea from the US after losing their parents. Now they must adapt to new environment with many troubles and encounters coming there way. How will they take this all in? Would they even survive it all?


Cast and Role:

F(x) Amber : SON MinSun

Super Junior Henry : SON SeungTae

Ukiss Kevin : RYU JaeWan

Exo Kris : SHIN YuHan

Exo Kyungsoo : SEOK Myung-Ki

Infinite Myungsoo : JIN SaeRyun

Tbd : RYU HeeJin

SON MinSun and SON SeungTae are fraternal twins. Their cousin is RYU JaeWan the son of their aunt,RYU HeeJin, who has custody over them. SHIN YuHan is the teacher of SON MinSun and her classmate SEOK Myung-Ki. JIN SaeRyun is classmate of SON SeungTae.

EPISODE 1

As the airplane lands in the airport in South Korea, people gather at the gate anticipating the arrivals of their friends or family members. The soft murmuring and near silence soon is filled with laughter, cries, and even shrills and shrieking. After moments filled with hugs and tears, they all start to fade away one by one leaving only two siblings, one male and other female, standing beside each other alone. They were expecting someone to greet them upon getting there but instead found no one.

"Hey, SeungTae, Did we come to the right place?" The girl questioned her brother who looked just as confused as she was. He pulled out a paper that had the name of the airport and the arrival time. It read Seoul Incheon Airport and approximated arrival time 4:00 P.M. He looked up from the paper and scanned the area for anyone who can assist them. And to their luck they found a security guard that worked there.

"MinSun, stay here okay?" He said turning back to his sister and then quickly scurrying off into the direction of the guard. MinSun just stared after him.

"_Uh, Excuse me. Is-um, Is this Seoul Incheon Airport_." SeungTae asked in his best Korean he could speak. He added hand gestures incase the guard didn't understand.

"_Yes, this is the Incheon Airport. You don't speak Korean very well, kid. Go back to preschool and learn!_" The guard replied after his state of confusion. SeungTae just gave a quick nod and thanked him before returning to his sister.

"Well? What did he say? You were there for quite a while you know." MinSun immediately asked when she saw that her brother came back.

"I have NO idea what he said…. But all I understood was "Yes, this is Seoul Incheon Airport" at least we know that we are in the right place!" he said with an innocent smile.

"He probably told your Korean sucked."

"You're not any better either. I didn't know we were moving to Korea!"

MinSun facial expression changed after hearing those words. She became glum and distant.

"Yeah, no one knew." She said sticking her hand in her sweater pocket and stared at the floor. Being the good older brother he is, SeungTae pulled MinSun in for a hug.

"Hey, at least we're not alone. I have you and you have me. So let's live a happy life. Promise?"

"Shut-up," MinSun said jokingly while pulling away from the hug, "You're Right. Anyway what time is it?"

SeungTae pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

"MinSun, It's already 6. We were supposed to get picked up around 4:00 pm."

"What? We waited here for 2 hours?!"

"Yup, unless my phone is wrong that is."

"I doubt it. Your phone is never wrong. We waited 2 hours. SeungTae...we should just leave." MinSun said making up her mind.

"We wouldn't know where to go."

"We can just ask someone."

"We don't have their address."

"Let's call them then."

"We wouldn't have waited 2 hours in the first place."

"You're useless."

"Thank-you. Well I suppose we could wait outside."

"Wouldn't that be better." MinSun said while grabbing her bags from behind her, and SeungTae did the same.

They both began walking towards the exit when sound of a person running in heels came closer and closer in their direction.

"Children! You children over there! Wait." A female voice called out. Both SeungTae and MinSun looked about and quickly turned around after noticing they were the only children here. The rest were adults.

"You..you guys are quite the walkers." The lady said out of breath.

"You must be…." They both began in unison.

"Yes I'm your Aunt. My name is RYU HeeJin. And you must be the Twins your mother has always told me about. But…."

"But?" MinSun questioned.

"You guys are twins but you don't look like." She said puzzled.

MinSun and SeungTae looked at each other before they broke out into laughter.

"W-What?" Their aunt questioned.

"We are fraternal twins. Meaning we were born exact same day and year but we don't look completely alike." SeungTae explained.

"Well then, thank you. And what names did my sister give you two?"

"I'm SON SeungTae and this here is SON MinSun. I'm older by 3 minutes."

"Well then SeungTae and MinSun, Why did they leave you under my custody."

"You mean they did tell you?" MinSun spoke up.

"Tell me what?" She said turning her gaze from SeungTae to MinSun.

"Mom and Dad passed away."

"What are you saying? She can't be dead. Please tell me you're lying." HeeJin said while grabbing MinSun's arm.

"I wish I was." MinSun said removing her aunt's hand from her arm. HeeJin fell on her knees from the sudden shock, covered her face with her hands began to shed some tears. MinSun heart sank watching her parents death hurting another loved one.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said grabbing SeungTae and MinSun and pulling them into a tight hug. Both of them returned the hug and began to cry as well.

"Shall we get going?" HeeJin said once everyone calmed down. They all exited the airport and followed HeeJin to the car. They packed their bags in the trunk and took their seats in the car. And they finally drove off.

During the ride SeungTae fell asleep while MinSun gazed at the unfamiliar scene passing as they drove by.

"MinSun, I know this maybe a little difficult to get used to because you've always been living in America but I hope you'll like it here. Just know that I'm always here for you if anything is wrong." HeeJin said with the intention to comfort MinSun. She glanced back and Minsun gave a small smile but remained quiet throughout the whole ride.

"Guy's we're finally here." Heejin said pulling up into her driveway.

MinSun peered out the window and looked at the beautiful looking house. She examined every inch of it in awe.

"It's alright. You can come out of the car." HeeJin told them as she headed to the trunk of her car. MinSun glanced over at SeungTae who was fast asleep on her shoulder.

"WAKE UP YOU MORON." MinSun yelled, startling SeungTae.

"Oh, would you look at that. We're already here." He said while stepping out of the car with MinSun following after.

They both headed to the trunk of the car and helped their aunt take out their belongings.

"MinSun and SeungTae, Let me just tell you that you will be attending school, I have already enrolled you. And lucky for you it first day of school year begins next week so you didn't miss a single day1!"

"Well woop-di-doo." SeungTae whispered sarcastically to MinSun who tried to hold back her laughter.

"And in addition, you guys will learn Korean and will only be speaking in Korean from now on, got it? Good. Anyways, Welcome to your new home." Heejin Said with a smile. Both siblings faced toward the house and knew things will definitely be different.


End file.
